Foreign Swagger (2nd vers)
by bbykon
Summary: Ketika dua asrama berebut untuk mendapatkan titel asrama terbaik. Dua tim sukses dengan enam kompetisi yang harus mereka hadapi. Hanlim or Sopa? #Johnny #Jaehyun #Yuta #Mark #Ten #Taeil #Taeyong #Doyoung #Donghyuk #Hansol #Jaeyong #Johnten #Yusol #Markhyuk #NCT
1. One

**Foreign Swagger**

 **NCT**

 **Rated-T**

 **Humor-Romance**

 **Jaeyong, Johnten, Doil, Yusol, Markhyuk, etc..**

 **Enjoy it ;)**

Pagi itu aula SM High School dipenuhi oleh kerumunan siswa dengan dominasi seragam berwarna biru tua dan kuning. Hari ini adalah hari dimana tahun ajaran baru dimulai bagi seluruh penghuni SM High School. Terlihat dari dua asrama yang sudah berbaris rapih di lapangan. Awal tahun ajaran baru adalah hari yang menengangkan bagi semua siswa SM High School. Bukan karena pelajaran baru yan akan lebih sulit dari tahun, melainkan karena hari ini adalah hari pemilihan yang akan menentukan nasib masing-masing asrama untuk satu tahun ke depan.

SM High School dikenal dengan sekolah multilingual, yang menyediakan dua asrama yang bertolak belakang terutama dari segi bahasa, dan mengusung cara pembelajaran yang cukup unik. Dua asrama di SM High School adalah Hanlim dan Sopa. Hanlim mengusung bahasa ibu mereka, _Hanguk,_ sebagai bahasa utama dan memang diisi oleh seluruh siswa keturunan asli Korea Selatan. Sementara Sopa mengusung bahasa internasional, _English,_ sebagai bahasa utama mereka dan diisi oleh keturunan-keturunan luar asli maupun mix.

Di setiap awal tahun, SM High School akan mengadakan pemilihan untuk tim sukses tiap asrama yang masing-masing asrama bisa mengirimkan 14 perwakilannya. Untuk pemilihan massa yang dilakukan di awal tahun ajaran hanya akan menentukan lima anggota inti tim sukses masing-masing. Sementara untuk sembilang orang sisanya akan dipilih oleh ketua siswa masing-masing tim sukses.

Dan disini lah mereka, dari keseluruhan jumlah siswa dari tingkat 1 hingga tingkat 6, total 726 siswa yang mengikuti pemilihan massa untuk memilih ketua siswa, wakil ketua siswa, dan 3 anggota inti lainnya. Voting yang dilakukan di akhir tahun ajaran yang lalu sudah diakumulasi dan hasilnya akan segera diumumkan pagi ini. Dimana Lee Sooman sonsaengnim, sang pendiri SM High School sudah memegang hasilnya di tangannya dan kini beliau sudah berdiri tegap didepan pengeras suara, di hadapan ratusan siswanya.

"Pagi semua,"

Balasan ucapan selamat pagi yang diucapkan sang pendiri sekolah disambut heboh oleh asrama Sopa yang membalasnya dengan bahasa Inggris, berkebalikan dengan bahasa ibu yang digunakan si pendiri. Sementara asrama Hanlim memilih membalasnya dengan suara pelan karena mereka tahu suara mereka akan kalah oleh suara toak yang rata-rata dimiliki oleh siswa asrama Sopa.

"seperti tahun ajaran baru sebelum-sebelumnya, untuk tahun ajaran baru kita kali ini akan dimulai dengan pengumuman siapa yang terpilih menjadi tim sukses masing-masing asrama. Setelah menghitung total voting yang dilakukan sebelum kalian melaksanakan liburan kalian yang cukup panjang, di tangan saya sudah terdapat sepuluh nama yang akan menjadi tim inti dari tim sukses kalian. Yang pertama, akan saya umumkan lima siswa dari asrama Hanlim. Bagi yang namanya disebutkan, harap maju ke depan podium dan berdiri di samping saya."

Lee sonsaengnim membuka gulungan kertas di tangannya. Suasana di asrama Hanlim mendadak riuh, berkebalikan dengan betapa tenangnya mereka disaat asrama Sopa rusuh. Sedangkan asrama Sopa, mereka bukannya berubah tenang malah semakin riuh. Tapi tampaknya Lee sonsaengnim tak peduli, karena ia memilih langsung membacakan nama kelima siswa yang terpilih.

"Ketua siswa tahun ini untuk asrama Hanlim adalah," Lee sonsaengnim tersenyum ke arah seorang siswa yang berdiri di barisan paling depan. Membuatnya mendapat sikutan di pinggang oleh salah seorang siswa yang bertubuh jangkung di sampingnya. "Moon Taeil."

"Moon Taeil! Moon Taeil! Moon Taeil!"

Dan teriakan suka cita segera menggema dari kumpulan siswa berseragam biru tua milik asrama Hanlim. Mereka mengelu-ngelukan satu nama siswa yang sekarang tak bisa menahan senyumannya untuk lebih lebar lagi sebelum maju ke depan podium untuk berdiri di sebelah Lee sonsaengnim.

" _As we said before Johnny, He is your eternal enemy."_ Salah seorang siswa Sopa bernametag Mark Lee berbisik pada siswa jangkung yang ia panggil John. Sementara siswa yang dipanggil John itu memasang smirk andalannya saat melihat pemuda berambut abu-abu tua itu berdiri di samping kanan Lee sonsaengnim.

"Siswa kedua yang terpilih sebagai wakil ketua siswa adalah," kali ini Lee sonsaengnim berpindah menatap sosok jangkung yang sebelumnya menyikut pinggang si ketua siswa yang baru. Lee sonsaengnim tersenyum pada siswa itu dan melanjutkan ucapannya "Kim Doyoung"

"Woah! Tak ada yang bisa mematahkan tradisi itu rupanya!"

Diantara kerumunan yang meneriakkan nama Kim Doyoung, ucapan salah satu siswa terdengar paling kencang membuat siswa di sebelahnya harus menginjak kaki siswa itu agar sadar bahwa suaranya terlalu kencang. Bahkan Lee sonsaengnim tampaknya mendengarnya dan sekarang tersenyum pernuh arti pada Taeil dan Doyoung yang sama-sama salah tingkah.

Tradisi yang dimaksud siswa itu adalah, tradisi dimana si ketua siswa akan memiliki wakil ketua yang merupakan kekasihnya. Sejak angkatan Yunho sunbae, angkatan pertama mereka, hingga kini angkatan Taeil, tetap saja posisi wakil dipegang oleh kekasih mereka. Tampaknya para siswa Hanlim memang lebih senang mendukung hubungan yang sehat dan percaya kalau seorang ketua membutuhkan sosok wakil yang benar-benar dapat mempercayainya sepenuh hati.

 _"_ _Johnny, I want to be your vice too."_

 _"_ _You will, babe."_

Lagi-lagi, disela-sela keriuhan yang ditimbulkan oleh penghuni asrama Hanlim, barisan depan asrama Sopa, dan lagi-lagi siswa yang dipanggil Johnny memasang smirk andalannya. Disaat salah seorang siswa bertubuh mungil di sampingnya memeluk lengannya dan berbisik kepadanya.

"Siswa ketiga yang akan terpilih menjadi wakil siswa adalah,"

Wakil siswa memiliki tugas yang tak berbeda jauh dari ketua siswa. Tapi biasanya wakil siswa lah yang akan turun ke lapangan dan mendengarkan suara-suara dari siswa. Sedikit berada di bawah ketua siswa, wakil siswa ini biasanya terpilih untuk siswa yang paling popular di asrama masing-masing.

"Lee Taeyong." Dan benar saja. Saat Lee sonsaengnim tersenyum kearah siswa yang sedari tadi tak memberikan reaksi apapun disaat Taeil dan Doyoung maju, bukan hanya sorakan dari penghuni asrama Hanlim, melainkan sorakan dari penghuni asrama Sopa juga menggema di aula tempat mereka berada.

Siswa berambut putih yang di-mix dengan warna ungu itu segera maju tanpa memperdulikan dua sosok siswa yang mengikuti di sampingnya seolah-olah menjadi pengiring hingga ia berdiri di samping Doyoung. Kedua siswa yang mengiringinya segera kembali ketika keduanya dihadiahi tatapan membunuh dari Lee Taeyong. Tentu sambil menahan tawa mereka karena mereka sadar betapa kakunya Lee Taeyong saat berjalan tadi.

 _"_ _Cute."_

Siswa bertubuh jangkung dengan rambut coklat tersenyum sembari mengikuti pergerakan Taeyong. Tak sadar bahwa _dimple_ yang ia tampilkan mengundang siswa di sebelahnya untuk menggodanya.

 _"_ _Ewh, you are really into stiff guy?"_

Siswa bernametag Jay Jung itu menoleh kearah siswa di sampingnya dengan senyum yang tak lupa ia lepaskan terlebih dahulu. _"Sorry, you must misheard cute into stiff."_

Siswa di sebelahnya hanya memutar bola matanya sebelum keduanya sama-sama kembali menatap ke depan.

"Siswa keempat yang akan menjadi sekertaris tim inti adalah," kali ini tatapan Lee sonsaengnim jatuh pada salah seorang siswa yang tadinya menjadi pengiring Lee Taeyong. Siswa kelebihan kalsium dengan mata yang besar seperti bambi. "Ji Hansol."

Tak kalah dengan sorakan yang didapatkan dari ketiga siswa sebelumnya, saat Ji Hansol maju dengan tangan yang terangkat di udara, sorakan dari siswa Hanlim terdengar dua kali lebih kencang dibanding saat mereka menyoraki Lee Taeyong.

"Tenang semua, tenang semua. Ji Hansol ada di sisi kalian." Dan siswa berambut blonde itu tersenyum lebar sembari mengayunkan tangannya memberi isyarat agar siswa-siswa itu tenang.

 _"_ _What an idiot."_

Lagi-lagi, siswa disamping Jay berkomentar. Sementara Jay memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan teman di sebelahnya. _"So do you."_

 _"_ _There are already four of them. So the last one is already expected, right?"_ siswa yang sebelumnya dipanggil Johnny itu menoleh kearah siswa dengan nametag Mark Lee.

 _"_ _Youngster, huh?"_

Lee sonsaengnim menatap siswa terakhir yang masuk dalam deretan tim inti asrama Hanlim. Siswa yang tak lain pengiring kedua Lee Taeyong. "Dan siswa terakhir yang terpilih sebagai bendahara adalah Kim Donghyuk."

Dan untuk nama siswa terakhir bahkan mendapatkan sorakan paling meriah dari seluruh siswa Hanlim. Membuat siswa yang mengenakan _badge_ berwarna hijau menandakan ia berada di tingkat empat itu melakukan seremoni kecil dengan memberi _high five_ pada barisan depan asrama Hanlim sebelum berjalan untuk bergabung bersama yang lainnya.

"Saya akan mengulangi kembali nama-nama dari anggota inti tim sukses untuk asrama Hanlim. Moon Taeil, tingkat lima, kelas 5-1 sebagai ketua siswa. Kim Doyoung, tingkat lima, kelas 5-2 sebagai wakil ketua siswa. Lee Taeyong, tingkat lima, kelas 5-2 sebagai wakil siswa. Ji Hansol, tingkat lima, kelas 5-1 sebagai sekertaris. Dan terakhir adalah Kim Donghyuk, tingkat empat kelas 4-2 sebagai bendahara."

Tepuk tangan yang didominasi dari asrama Hanlim terdengar menggelegar di seluruh aula. Sebelum Lee sonsaengnim meredakan keriuhan itu dengan kembali berbicara di depan pengeras suara.

"Dan sekarang, saya akan mengumumkan lima siswa yang akan terpilih sebagai tim sukses dari asrama Sopa. _So, should I speak English?"_

 _"_ _Yeeeeaaaayy!"_

Karena sebagian besar dari penghuni asrama Sopa tidak bisa berbahasa Korea dengan lancar, jika kalian berbicara pada penghuni asrama Sopa, _It is a must to talk in international language._

 _"_ _So, start from the first student who is chosen as the student's chairman,"_ Lee sonsaengnim mengedarkan pandangannya kearah penghuni asrama Sopa sebelum tersenyum kea rah seorang siswa dengan rambut belah tengahnya yang berwarna _light brown._ Siswa yang tak lain adalah Johnny yang segera membalas senyuman Lee sonsaengnim dengan senyuman sopan. "Johnny Seo."

 _"_ _Yo Man! You did it!"_

 _"_ _Good job, John!"_

 _"_ _We have the best leader!"_

 _"_ _Aw, we can see the result already!"_

Dan tanggapan-tanggapan dalam bahasa international lainnya terdengar di berbagai penjuru asrama Sopa. Sementara Johnny, dengan senyum bangganya berjalan kearah podium dan berdiri di samping kiri Lee sonsaengnim.

"Kau tak lihat betapa angkuhnya dia?" Doyoung berbisik pada Taeil saat Johnny masih dengan senyum kebanggaannya berdiri dengan tegap dan namanya masih dielu-elukan di asrama Sopa.

"Ssst, kalau ia dengar bagaimana?" Taeil menyikut Doyoung yang hanya dibalas oleh Doyoung yang memajukan bibirnya merajuk.

 _"_ _The second student who is chosen as the vice of student's chairman is,"_

Jika asrama Hanlim memiliki tradisi dimana setiap tahun ajaran baru si ketua siswa selalu ditemani oleh si wakil siswa yang notabene adalah kekasihnya, di Sopa biasanya wakil ketuanya adalah musuh bebuyutan si ketua siswa. Maka dari itu Sopa tak pernah memenangkan title asrama terbaik sebelum-sebelumnya.

 _"_ _Please, my name.. my name.."_

Siswa bertubuh mungil yang sebelumnya berbisik pada Johnny ingin agar ia yang terpilih sebagai wakilnya berdoa dengan mata terpejam rapat dan kedua tangan di depan dada.

 _"_ _At least everyone likes Johnny. So there won't be chance for enemy to be his vice."_ Siswa bernametag Nakamoto Yuta itu menepuk-nepuk pundak siswa bertubuh mungil yang masih sibuk berdoa memberikan semangat.

 _"_ _Ten, stop praying."_

Kali ini Jay yang berbisik pada Ten.

 _"_ _No! If I stop then the vice place won't be mine!"_

 _"_ _Duh, just stop praying already and for goddamn sake just look back at Lee ssaem! He has waited you to open your eyes!"_

 _"_ _WHAT?"_

Siswa yang dipanggil Ten itu akhirnya membuka matanya dan menatap kearah Lee sonsaengnim yang tengah berusaha menahan tawanya dan menyembunyikannya dengan berdeham. Sementara Johnny berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tak berlari dan menggendong kekasih mungilnya ala pangeran berkuda untuk naik ke podium.

 _"_ _Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul."_

 _"_ _Woah! It's me?!_ Itu beneran aku? Serius?"

Semuanya tertawa saat Ten tiba-tiba me-mix bahasanya menjadi English-korean. Sementara Lee sonsaengnim tak berhasil menyembunyikan tawanya kali ini.

"Maju dong cepetan. Lama banget."

"Doyoung.." Taeil mencoba mengingatkan kekasihnya lagi yang kali ini berkomentar untuk Ten. Sementara Doyoung makin memajukan bibirnya.

"Berhenti bertingkah seperti anak-anak, Kim." Dan saat Taeyong ikut bicara, Doyoung makin keki.

"Berisik kau Lee."

Saat Ten maju ia bahkan tak segan-segan langsung memeluk Johnny. Membuat sebagian besar siswa Sopa bersiul-siul tak jelas.

"Dasar tak tahu tempat."

"Kau juga suka tak tahu tempat jika sedang berciuman dengan Taeil."

"Kubilang berisik, Lee."

 _"_ _Okay, calmdown everyone!"_ Lee sonsaengnim mencoba menenangkan keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh John-Ten couple. Ia berdeham sekali lagi sebelum kembali mengumumkan nama siswa ketiga dari asrama Sopa yang masuk anggota tim inti.

 _"_ _For the third student who is chosen as student representatives,"_

Tapi untuk urusan wakil siswa, tetap saja baik dari asrama Hanlim maupun asrama Sopa pasti yang akan terpilih adalah siswa yang paling popular di asrama masing-masing.

 _"_ _Congrats, Jae!"_

Bahkan sebelum namanya disebutkan, siswa bernametag Mark Lee itu sudah ber- _highfive_ ria dengan siswa yang ia panggil Jae.

 _"_ _Jay Jung"_

 _"_ _Should we escort you like them?"_

Disela-sela sorak-sorai nama 'Jung Jaehyun' yang diteriakkan oleh seluruh siswa asrama Sopa, dua siswa yang mengapit Jay Jung atau Jung Jaehyun itu sama-sama menaik-turunkan alis mereka sembari menatap Jaehyun.

 _"_ _No, thanks._ "

Dan Jay atau Jaehyun segera melangkah cepat menuju podium sebelum dua siswa yang mengapitnya benar-benar mengiringi ia seperti Hansol dan Donghyuk mengiringi Taeyong.

 _"_ _So just need to hear Yuta's name and Mark?"_ Johnny berujar pada Jaehyun saat Jaehyun ber- _highive_ dengan Johnny dan Ten.

 _"_ _Just wait."_

Lagi-lagi Lee sonsaengnim harus menenangkan penghuni asrama Sopa sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. " _Okay, and the fourth student who is chosen as secretary is,"_

"Yuhuuuuu!"

Dan sebelum Lee sonsaengnim menyebutkan namanya, Nakamoto Yuta sudah meloncat keluar barisan saat menerima tatapan dan senyuman dari Lee sonsaengnim. Lee sonsaengnim hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Perbedaan kultur orang luar dengan kulturnya masih sulit untuk ia pahami.

 _"_ _Nakamoto Yuta-kun."_

 _"_ _Hai, Lee sensei!"_

Dan dengan senyum 1000 megawattnya, Yuta berjalan sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke kerumunan siswa Sopa. Sebelum melakukan _high-five ceremony_ dengan ketiga teman lainnya.

 _"_ _Just wait for uri-aegi then."_ Ujar Ten.

 _"_ _And Foreign swagger will complete."_ Yuta menambahkan.

 _"_ _And the last one for student who is chosen as treasurer is,"_

"Mark Lee! Mark Lee! Mark Lee!"

Dan tanpa diduga, kerumunan siswa Sopa mulai meneriakkan satu nama. Dan si pemilik nama segera maju ke depan beberapa langkah dan menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir.

 _"_ _Calm down, guys. Just wait."_ Lalu berbalik dan tersenyum sopan kearah Lee sonsaengnim yang sempat terkejut dengan sorakan dari asrama Sopa. Karena, bagaimana bisa mereka menebak nama yang akan ia sebutkan dengan benar?

 _"_ _Okay, you guys got it right. Mark Lee!"_

Sebagai nama terakhir dari sepuluh siswa yang sudah disebutkan, Mark mendapat applause paling kencang dan notabene berasal dari asrama Sopa.

 _"_ _Yeah, we did it guys!"_ dan sama seperti yang lain, Mark melakukan _high-five ceremony_ dengan keempat temannya sebelum berdiri di samping Yuta.

"Mereka pasti gila. Tak sopan sekali di depan Lee sonsaengnim." Mungkin mulut Doyoung memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi seorang komentator.

"Itu style orang luar, hyung. Kau ini ketinggalan jaman sekali." Ucapan Donghyuk membuat Doyoung menghadiahi adik kandungnya itu dengan tatapan tajam. Yang diikuti tanda _peace_ dari sang adik yang berbeda satu tahun darinya itu.

 _"_ _I will repeat again the chosen students. Johnny Seo, fifth grade, 5-3 as student's chairman. Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, fifth grade, 5-3 as vice of student's chairman. Jay Jung, fourth grade, 4-3 as student's representative. Nakamoto Yuta, fifth grade, 5-3 as secretary. And the last one, Mark Lee, fourth grade, 4-3 as treasurer."_

Tepuk tangan kembali terdengar dari arah asrama Sopa. Dan Lee sonsaengnim menenangkannya dengan kembali berbicara di depan pengeras suara.

"Jadi, saya akan berikan waktu lima menit bagi tim inti untuk menentukan Sembilan anggota tim sukses lainnya. Silahkan berdiskusi dengan anggota masing-masing. Dan mohon untuk yang lain harap tenang."

Taeil segera mengintruksikan keempat temannya untuk membuat lingkaran. Sebelum membuka forum diskusi lima menit itu.

"Jadi, bisa sebutkan siapa saja ketua dan wakil ketua klub di asrama kita?"

"Klubku hyung! Aku dan Seungkwan!" Donghyuk yang masuk di klub jurnal dan memegang jabatan sebagai ketua bersuara.

"Sungguh aku masih tak tahu bagaimana Baekhyun hyung bisa mempercayai bocah tingkat empat sebagai ketua dan wakil ketua."

"Setidaknya aku bukan hanya anggota sepertimu, Doyoung hyung."

"Diam kau."

Hansol tampaknya sedang menyukai kedamaian makanya ia buru-buru menyela pertengkaran Kim brothers itu dengan angkat bicara. "Kecuali Taeyong dan aku, sisanya adalah Jihoon dan Seokmin dari klub vocal, Seungcheol dan Mingyu dari klub basket, Hanbin dan Junhoe dari klub sepak bola, dan terakhir Jeonghan dan Yunhyeong dari klub drama."

"Berarti sudah pas 9 orang kan?"

"Yaps. Kita sudah membicarakan ini saat para fanboy Taeyong membocorkan hasil yang tadi dibacakan Lee saem."

"Fanboy katamu? Sasaeng iya." Celetuk Taeyong yang sedari tadi hanya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada tanpa ada keinginan untuk mengusulkan satu nama.

"Oke, fix. Anggota kita sudah fix kalau begitu."

Dan dengan ucapan Taeil yang mengakhiri diskusi lima menit itu membubarkan lingkaran kecil yang mereka buat.

Sementara di kubu asrama Sopa..

 _"_ _Hey, just pick the famous one!"_

Ketika Ten, Jaehyun, Mark dan Yuta masih sibuk mengusulkan nama-nama yang notabene dari klub mereka, ucapan Johnny membuat keempatnya berhenti beradu argument.

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _Just pick the famous one. It'll help our house, right? The other team must be choose the leader and vice of their clubs."_

 _"_ _Oh, just like Moon's style. You know him so well, Seo?"_

Johnny hanya memutar bola matanya menanggapi ucapan Yuta. _"Just name the famous one. Two of each and I will decide the last one"_

 _"_ _Vernon from my class and Joshua."_ Mark yang pertama kali menyuarakan pilihannya.

 _"_ _Sicheng and Junhui!"_ Yuta selanjutnya.

 _"_ _Mark Tuan and Jackson?"_ Jaehyun kemudian.

 _"_ _Wow, how funny if we have two Mark in our team."_ Komentar sarkastik yang dikeluarkan Mark hanya disambut Jaehyun dengan memutar bola matanya.

 _"_ _I will highly recommend Bambam and Minghao."_ Dan terakhir Ten sebelum keempatnya menatap Johnny untuk mengambil keputusan.

 _"_ _Deal."_ Mereka tak terkejut saat Johnny setuju begitu saja. Karena dalam geng mereka, _Foreign swagger,_ Johnny adalah leader yang terkesan simple dan tak ribet dalam mengambil keputas. Terkesan _freestyle._

 _"_ _So, the last one is mine. Umm, let see. Most of them are from dance club. So why we don't choose someone who really famous? The second rank after Jaehyun?"_

Mendengar kata peringkat kedua setelahnya membuat Jaehyun memutar bola matanya. "Maksud hyung, Kim _fucking_ Jiwon?!" dan tanpa sadar ia mengumpat dalam bahasa ibunya.

 _"_ _Are you sure, Johnny?"_ Ten bertanya pada kekasihnya.

 _"_ _Yeah, like I said before. We need the famous one in our team._ Tenang saja Jae. Reputasi kita akan baik-baik saja jika hanya ada satu yang seperti Bobby."

Dan tanpa memperdulikan Jaehyun yang tampaknya masih tak terima dengan keputusan terakhirnya, Johnny menyudahi diskusi lima menit itu karena Lee sonsaengnim sudah menyuruh Taeil untuk mengumumkan sembilang anggota lainnya.

"Sebelumnya saya sebagai ketua siswa yang baru ingin mengucapkan terima kasih banyak atas kepercayaan kalian telah memilih kami berlima." Taeil memberikan sedikit sambutan sebelum mulai ke intinya. "Disini saya akan mengumumkan Sembilan nama yang akan bergabung dalam tim sukses asrama Hanlim. Untuk kriteria yang kami pilih, kami memilih ketua dan wakil ketua masing-masing klub yang ada di asrama Hanlim. Dan untuk nama-nama yang saya sebutkan, diharapkan maju ke depan dan bergabung bersama kami."

 _"_ _So formal."_ Komentar Johnny saat melihat ketua siswa dari asrama lain tengah berdiri diatas podium. _His eternal enemy._

"Lee Jihoon, Lee Seokmin, Kim Hanbin, Goo Junhoe, Choi Seungcheol, Kim Mingyu, Yoon Jeonghan, Song Yunhyeong, Boo Seungkwan."

Kesembilan siswa itu mendapat sambutan meriah dari para penghuni asrama Hanlim yang lain ketika kesembilan siswa itu bergabung bersama lima yang lainnya ke depan.

"Saya berharap dengan lengkapnya tim kami ini menjadi 14 anggota, kami bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuk asrama Hanlim. Kami mohon kerja samanya." Dan saat Taeil membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat, ke 13 anggota yang lain juga membungkukkan badan mereka. Tepuk tangan kembali menggema di aula.

 _"_ _Good speech, man."_ Saat Taeil turun dari mimbar dan berpas-pasan dengan Johnny, pemuda berambut abu-abu gelap itu hanya tersenyum kaku sebelum melewatinya dan kembali ke timnya. Sementara Johnny yang sekarang mengambil alih pengeras suara.

 _"_ _I'd like to thank everyone whom chose us as your choices. Thank you again and again. So, just go to the point. We've discussed the nine members whom will be added to our team. And you can have great expectation from our choices. Okay, the new members are Vernon Chwe, Joshua Hong, Mark Tuan, Jackson Wang, Kunpimook Bhuwakul, Wen Junhui, Dong Sicheng, Xu Minghao and the last one is Bobby Kim."_

Tak hanya tepuk tangan meriah yang mengakhiri pidato singkat Johnny, tapi sorak-sorai yang mengiringi kesembilan anggota baru di tim sukses Sopa.

"Mati kau Tae." Hansol berbisik pada Taeyong saat menangkap sosok Bobby yang melempar _flying kiss_ kearah Taeyong.

Sementara Taeyong hanya memutar bola matanya saat melihat Bobby dan _flying kiss_ yang diberikan bertubi-tubi padanya.

 _"_ _Thanks, buddy."_ Bobby memeluk Johnny singkat sebelum berdiri di samping Jaehyun yang sedari tadi memberinya tatapan tajam sejak ia memberikan _flying kiss_ pada Taeyong.

"Oke semua, karena anggota tim sukses sudah lengkap untuk kedua asrama, saya akan mengumumkan 6 kompetisi yang akan diadakan mulai sekarang hingga akhir tahun ajaran nanti. Seperti tahun sebelumnya, keenam kompetisi itu akan dimulai dengan kompetisi dance, dilanjutkan dengan kompetisi vocal, diikuti kompetisi jurnal, dan dua kompetisi olahraga yaitu basket dan sepak bola, dan yang terakhir adalah kompetisi drama musical. Kompetisi dance akan dimulai hari ini dan akan ditandingkan bulan depan di auditorium sekolah. Bagi tim sukses masing-masing asrama, silahkan pilih perwakilan terbaik dari klub dance masing-masing untuk pertandingan kali ini. Sekian untuk hari ini. Kalian boleh kembali ke kelas masing-masing."

Saat Lee sonsaengnim turun dan sibuk menyalami satu persatu siswa yang terpilih menjadi tim sukses, siswa yang lain membubarkan diri untuk masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

Dan saat Lee sonsaengnim dan para guru sudah meninggalkan aula, tersisa 28 siswa yang terpilih menjadi tim sukses yang masih tinggal di aula.

 _"_ _Guys, let's win this! Most of us from dance team, right?"_

Johnny lagi-lagi, membuka forum dadakan.

 _"_ _But, don't you know they have Lee Taeyong? The winner for school dance competition last year?"_ Junhui bersuara.

 _"_ _Oh, come on! They only have one ace! We have it all! Just relax!"_

 _"_ _Okay John, but where is that brat you chose?"_

 _"_ _What brat?"_

"Kenapa kau disini Kim Jiwon! Berhenti mengganggu tim kami dan kembali ke timmu! Jangan-jangan kau mata-mata yang dikirim Sopa untuk mendengar rencana kami?!"

Dan suara Doyoung yang terdengar menggelegar cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Johnny. Mereka menemukan Jiwon tengah berdiri manis di samping Taeyong yang masih setia dengan wajah datarnya.

 _"_ _What I said. Kim fucking Jiwon."_ Mark cukup terkejut mendengar Jaehyun sudah mengumpat dua kali dalam waktu kurang dari 30 menit. Biasanya sahabatnya itu sangat jarang mengumpat. Sangat bertolak belakang dengannya dan Johnny.

"Tenang, Doyoung, tenang. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat pagi untuk _my princess._ Karena dari tadi pagi aku belum mengucapkannya." Bobby berujar santai sebelum beralih menatap Taeyong yang sekarang menatapnya sinis. Tak ada yang pernah berani memanggilnya _princess._ Sepertinya Bobby mencari mati.

Tapi tampaknya Taeyong yang akan mati duluan. Karena, dengan seenaknya Bobby mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Taeyong sehingga ice-prince itu harus mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh badan Hansol yang berdiri di sampingnya.

 _"_ _Good morning, princess.."_

 _Cuuuup!_

Tolong siapkan peti mati atas nama Bobby Kim alias Kim Jiwon sekarang juga.

Karena bukan hanya Taeyong yang akan membunuhnya, tapi juga seseorang yang sedari tadi sudah mengepalkan tangannya dan berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

Sayangnya Johnny memperlambat kematian Kim Jiwon dengan menarik kerah bocah itu untuk menjauh dari Taeyong sebelum Taeyong mengamuk. Dan menggagalkan rencana pembunuhan yang sudah disusun seseorang yang masik menatap Bobby dengan tatapan _physco_ miliknya.

 _"_ _It will be a big mess start from now. Hhh.."_

 **TBC**

Hello gaeeeesss~ sesuai dengan yang dijanjikan. Karena banyak yang ngebolehin saya buat ngeremake ff ini, saya kasih chapter pertama ff ini. And FYI, jika kalian kurang sreg sama ff ini buat ngegantiin Foreign Swagger, gapapa kok. Saya bisa ganti FF ini jadi FF baru dan yang Foreign Swagger bisa tetap dilanjutkan dengan jalan cerita sebelumnya. But, slow update. Ohya, kalau ada yang gak suka karena terlalu banyak mix bahasa inggris dan Indonesia disini sorry banget yaaa. Tapi FF ini emang bakal mengusung jenis tulisan itu. Karena judulnya aja Foreign Swagger dan temanya tentang asrama international sama non-international, hehe. Review, please? ;)


	2. Two

**TWO**

 **Foreign Swagger**

 **NCT**

 **Rated-T**

 **Humor-Romance**

 **Jaeyong, Johnten, Doil, Yusol, Markhyuk, etc..**

 **Enjoy it ;)**

"Tae," tampaknya Kim Doyoung tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak mengganggu Taeyong yang tengah sibuk mencatat pelajaran di papan tulis. Uniknya, keadaan kelas 5-2 tetap hening meskipun Han sonsaengnim sudah keluar kelas dari tadi dan hanya meninggalkan catatan di papan tulis. Sebuah kejadian langka yang ditemukan di kelas 5-2, yang notabene memiliki Seungcheol dan Soonyoung si biang rusuh kelas.

Bagi Taeyong, menanggapi Doyoung saat dirinya tengah berkonsentrasi hanya menghancurkan konsentrasinya saja.

"Lee Taeyong!" Namun bagi ia yang sudah mengenal Doyoung selama lima tahun, tentu Taeyong tahu benar sahabat rasa musuhnya itu benar-benar orang paling keras kepala yang menyebalkan.

"Berhenti menggangguku Kim." Akhirnya Taeyong membalasnya, mencoba tak terpancing karena biasanya ia mudah terpancing jika Doyoung yang memulainya lebih dulu.

"Kau ini lama sekali sih menulisnya. Memangnya mengukir." Taeyong memutar bola matanya.

"Setidaknya tulisanku rapih dan bisa dibaca. Tak seperti milikmu."

"Tulisan itu hanya perlu untuk dibaca yang menulisnya, Lee."

"Kau lupa betapa seringnya para sonsaengnim mengurangi nilaimu karena tak bisa membaca tulisanmu? Lebih baik kau berlatih menulis dengan benar daripada menggangguku sekarang."

Doyoung memajukan bibirnya sebelum melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Tapi Taeil bilang tulisanku tak ada masalah."

"Dia kekasihmu, jelas ia pilih kasih."

"Ia bahkan bilang tulisanku lebih mudah dibaca daripada tulisanmu."

"Suruh ia ke dokter mata secepatnya. Minusnya pasti bertambah."

"Kau menyebalkan Tae!"

Untuk kali ini Taeyong memilih tak menanggapi teman sebangkunya itu dan memilih untuk menyelesaikan catatannya. Sayangnya, tak sampai lima menit Doyoung sudah bersuara lagi. Membuat Taeyong membatin untuk membawa lakban di kamarnya agar ia bisa menutup mulut namja kelebihan kalsium di sampingnya ini.

"Kau sudah menentukan siapa yang akan kau ambil dari klubmu untuk kompetisi dance kan?"

"Belum." Jawaban singkat dari Taeyong tentu tak membuat Doyoung puas.

"Kan dari kemarin sudah dibicarakan, Lee Taeyong. Masa waktu sehari untukmu dan Hansol tak cukup untuk memilih siapa yang akan mewakili asrama kita?"

Beruntung Taeyong berhasil menyalin kalimat terakhir di papan tulis dengan benar sebelum ia membanting pulpennya ke atas meja.

"Kan sudah kubilang aku harus mengadakan seleksi dulu. Bukannya terpilihnya kau sebagai perwakilan di kompetisi vocal tahun lalu juga melalui seleksi? Kadang aku tak mengerti kenapa kau bisa peringkat satu di kelas ini."

Tapi bukan Kim Doyoung namanya kalau terima begitu saja ucapan Taeyong.

"Selama ini kan kau dan Hansol melihat bagaimana anggota-anggota di klubmu. Masa masih tidak bisa menentukan?"

"Berisik Kim."

Dan jika Taeyong sudah malas untuk meladeni Doyoung kata andalan itu lah yang akan keluar. Bahkan pemuda bersurai putih-ungu itu memilih mengeluarkan _earpod_ miliknya dan mendengarkan lagu dari ponselnya.

"Kau harus memasukkan Soonyoung. Bocah itu tak hanya biang rusuh kelas tapi ia punya _sense_ yang baik jika urusan dance. Dan jangan lupakan Chan. Ia fans beratnya Michael Jackson dan kau tahu ia adalah saingan terbesar Junhoe untuk idolanya yang satu itu. Gerakan-gerakannya juga luwes, persis seperti idolanya. Hei, kau tak mendengarkanku?! Aish, Lee Taeyong!"

Sebenarnya bukan tak mendengarkan. Bahkan ia belum menyetel lagu di ponselnya. Semua ucapan Doyoung sedang ia cerna baik-baik. Dalam hati, Taeyong memuji penilaian cermat Doyoung. Hanya dalam hati tentunya, bisa-bisa sahabatnya itu tinggi hati jika ia ucapkan secara lisan apa yang ia pikirkan.

Karena ya, Soonyoung sebenarnya calon wakilnya bersama Hansol saat itu. Tapi ternyata vote lebih memilih Hansol dan membuat Soonyoung harus melepas jabatan wakil ketua yang sudah ia impikan. Soonyoung juga salah satu _ace_ tim dance asrama mereka. Dan mengenai Chan, adik kelasnya itu memang berbakat. Bahkan dari siswa tingkat empat yang lain, ia dan Donghyuk lah yang paling menonjol. Donghyuk yang Taeyong maksud bukan Donghyuk adik semata wayangnya Doyoung. Donghyuk yang ia maksud adalah Donghyuk yang lebih akrab dipanggil Dongdong dan _soulmate_ Junhoe dan Hanbin.

Dan Taeyong sudah memiliki tiga nama yang akan menemani ia dan Hansol dalam kompetisi ini. Hanya perlu dua orang lagi untuk mengisi posisi kosong agar tim untuk kompetisi dance mereka lengkap.

Taeyong harus mengucapkan terima kasih pada Doyoung nanti. Ya, jika Taeyong ingat.

.

.

.

.

Johnny menatap Ten yang sedari tadi memasukkan suapan demi suapan nasi beserta lauk-pauknya ke dalam mulutnya tanpa henti.

 _"_ _Are you that hungry babe?"_

Ten bahkan masih bisa mem- _pout_ kan bibirnya disaat mulutnya sudah penuh dengan makanan. _"It's your fault."_

 _"_ _Me? I think this should be your early dinner because we eat a little bit early."_

 _"_ _Too fucking early."_

Johnny tak memperdulikan ucapan Mark.

 _"_ _Because Bobby came late and delayed the meeting I skipped my snack time. And it's your fault that you picked him."_

Johnny meringis. Lagi-lagi, ini sudah kesekian kalinya Ten menyinggung soal ia memilih Bobby sejak kemarin yang menurutnya seolah itu adalah kesalahan terbesar yang ia perbuat. Lihat saja, di hari pertama mereka mengadakan meeting untuk membicarakan anggota klub dance yang akan dikirimkan ke kompetisi dance, Bobby datang saat meeting hampir berakhir. Dan bukannya segera menyesuaikan diri dengan topic yang tengah dibicarakan saat itu, Bobby malah seenaknya meminta Johnny untuk mengulang semua yang Johnny sampaikan sebelumnya. Dan itu membuat mereka keluar tiga puluh menit lebih lama dari waktu yang mereka tentukan.

Sejujurnya bukan hanya Ten yang tak suka dengan keputusannya itu. Ada satu orang yang sampai sekarang bahkan tak mau berbicara pada Johnny karena masih kesal dengan apa yang Johnny putuskan.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Jaehyun?

"Hei, aku sudah membacanya di perpustakaan. Di angkatan Henry hyung, ia mengeluarkan satu anggota tim inti. Dan itu diperbolehkan."

Lihat saja, Jaehyun bahkan sekarang menyindirnya. Jika Jaehyun sudah berbicara dalam bahasa ibunya, itu artinya ia benar-benar serius.

 _"_ _Guys, it's only the first day! We can't judge him already."_

Sebenarnya Johnny tak ingin membela Bobby. Karena, ia juga kesal saat Bobby datang terlambat di rapat tadi dan membuatnya mengulang semua ucapannya dari awal yang membuatnya masih merasakan tenggorokannya yang kering.

"Kau membelanya seolah-olah ia kekasihmu, hyung." Dan jika Mark juga mulai menggunakan bahasa asli Negara ini, maka tak hanya Ten dan Jaehyun yang tak setuju dengannya. Ia hanya menunggu Yuta untuk ikut-ikutan memojokkannya sekarang.

"Oh ayolah _guys!_ Daripada membicarakan Kim _bastard_ Jiwon, kenapa kita tidak membicarakan siapa yang akan kita pilih sebagai ketua yang akan memimpin jalannya latihan dance rutin kita?"

Entah Yuta tengah kerasukan apa, pemuda Jepang itu mendadak bijak hari ini. Johnny bersyukur sahabatnya itu memang terbaik, karena ia tak memojokkan Johnny seperti yan lain.

" _Mention the name again. I suddenly have a headache."_ Johnny hanya bercanda. Namun tampaknya keempat temannya itu sedang dalam _mood_ untuk tidak bercanda. Sepertinya hari ini kiamat untuk Johnny. _Foreign swagger,_ geng yang terkenal tak pernah serius itu, sekarang keempat anggotanya tengah menatapnya datar. Tatapan yang biasanya mereka keluarkan jika sedang sangat amat serius.

 _'_ _Oh God, tell me what my faults are?!'_ dan Johnny hanya bisa berteriak dalam hatinya.

 _"_ _Okay, so there are 7 students. Ten, Yuta, Sicheng, Minghao, Junhui, Mark, and Jackson._ _Babe, you're the official leader for this team. Clear. Dig your foods now."_

Dan sepertinya mood buruk menular pada Johnny. Kenapa di hari keduanya setelah terpilih menjadi ketua siswa ia malah mendapat mimpi buruk?

Ia hanya bisa berharap Moon Taeil tak lebih baik darinya sekarang.

.

.

.

.

"Taeil hyung!" suara khas bocah kelahiran Jeju itu membuat Taeil dan Doyoung yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan berkas-berkas siswa di hadapan mereka mengangkat wajah mereka. Dua pasang mata itu menangkap bocah Jeju lain yang berdiri di samping Donghyuk.

"Kami punya informasi penting!" lanjut Seungkwan, bocah Jeju selain Donghyuk. _Partner in crime_ seorang Kim Donghyuk.

"Duduk dulu, Dongie, Seungkwannie." Sesuai perintah si ketua siswa, dua siswa dengan _badge_ hijau itu berjalan menuju kursi kosong di depan Taeil dan Doyoung.

"Jadi, informasi penting apa yang ingin kalian sampaikan?" Taeil bertanya sesaat dua bocah Jeju itu sudah menaruh bokong mereka di kursi di hadapannya.

"Aku sudah tahu siapa saja yang Sopa pilih untuk mewakili tim mereka dalam kompetisi dance kali ini!" Donghyuk, yang terlalu semangat menyampaikan informasinya, sampai tak sadar bahwa ia menyebabkan hujan yang mengenai tepat ke wajah kakaknya.

"Gak usah pake ujan local juga dong!" sewot Doyoung. Yang dibalas cengiran khas Donghyuk.

"Kalian serius soal menjadi mata-mata tim Sopa?"

"Eung! Kami kan ahlinya untuk menggali informasi!" Seungkwan menjawab pertanyaan Taeil dengan penuh kepastian.

"Memangnya kalian dapat informasi dari siapa?"

"Dari fans Boo lah, siapa lagi."

Jika Doyoung tak butuh informasi dari bocah bermarga Boo di hadapannya, mungkin ia sudah melempar buku berkas Tebal di tangannya kearah bocah itu.

Menyadari kekasihnya yang tampaknya sudah mulai tak sabaran, Taeil buru-buru bersuara sebelum kekasihnya mengeluarkan kata-kata pedasnya. "Jadi, siapa saja?"

"Hyung gak mau tau fansnya Boo siapa?"

"Plis deh, gak penting. Langsung aja kek." Dan tanpa Taeil bisa cegah, ucapan pedas itu sudah lebih dulu lolos dari bibir Doyoung.

"Yasudah, gak jadi deh. Donghyuk, balik ke klub Jurnal lagi yuk. Males disini."

"Eh, eh, tunggu! Yaudah, siapa fansnya Seungkwan yang baik hati itu?" ya, baik hati. Sampe-sampe bisa begitu aja ngebocorin rahasia besar asramanya dia. Untungnya Taeil gerak cepat mencegah Seungkwan dan Donghyuk untuk pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Dari Vernon. Itu loh, bule yang kerjaannya ngejar-ngejar Seungkwan mulu padahal udah Seungkwan tolak berkali-kali."

"Oh. Sekarang, siapa tujuh siswa yang mewakili Sopa?"

Seungkwan melirik Donghyuk. Mengisyaratkan ini saatnya si bungsu Kim bersuara setelah sedari tadi diam saja sambil tak berhenti memutar bola mata di setiap ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Seungkwan.

"Yang pasti Ten hyung sama Yuta hyung ikut berpartisipasi. Dan semuanya juga dari tim sukses mereka karena emang tim sukses mereka didominasi anggota klub dance. Lima yang lainnya itu Minghao, Sicheng, Junhui hyung, Mark hyung dan Jackson hyung."

"Wow." Hanya satu kata itu yang akhirnya lolos dari bibir Doyoung. Mengingat empat dari tujuh anggota yang dipilih Sopa itu masternya di _matrial arts._

"Kalau kuberitahu Taeyong hyung tentang ini kira-kira kita dapet apa ya?"

"Ditraktir lah pastinya. Nah, hyungdeul, udahan dulu ya ngasih tau infonya. Mau ke ruangan klub dance nih. Mau menyaksikan siapa lima anggota yang bakal Taeyong hyung pilih buat gabung bareng dia dan Hansol hyung. Bye hyungdeul~"

Setelah kedua bocah Jeju itu pergi dari hadapan Taeil dan Doyoung, "Chagi, kurasa aku juga tak mau ketinggalan pengumuman anggota klub dance itu."

Ucapan Doyoung membuat Taeil tersenyum sebelum mengacak-ngacak surai _orange_ Doyoung. "Arasseo. Kita rapihkan berkas ini lalu pergi ke ruangan klub dance?"

" _Call!"_

Hanya memakan waktu lima menit untuk membereskan semua berkas-berkas itu sebelum mereka pergi ke ruangan klub dance. Dan saat keduanya tiba, Taeyong dan Hansol sedang berdiri di hadapan anggota klub dance yang lain. Tampaknya mereka tak terlambat.

"Bagi nama yang kusebutkan bisa berdiri di samping Hansol." Taeyong yang tak menyadari kehadiran Taeil dan Doyoung tak melepaskan pandangannya dari kertas yang berisi nama-nama lima anggota klub dance yang terpilih untuk bergabung dalam kompetisi.

"Kwon Soonyoung-5-2."

"Yuhuu! Kau memang yang terbaik Lee Taeyong! Muah!" tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tajam yang Taeyong berikan, siswa bermata segaris itu berjalan ke samping Hansol dengan dada membusung ke depan.

"Tuh kan, si Taeyong diam-diam menerima usulanku." Doyoung berbisik pada Taeil.

"Ia harus berterima kasih padamu kalau begitu."

"Mana mau seorang Lee Taeyong berterima kasih secara langsung? Paling nanti selesai dari ini ia akan mengajak kita ke café biasa untuk mentraktir. Apalagi ditambah info yang akan Donghyuk dan Seungkwan berikan padanya nanti."

Doyoung dan Taeil berhenti berbisik dan kembali mendengarkan Taeyong yang menyebutkan nama siswa selanjutnya. Mungkin trauma dengan reaksi yang diberikan Soonyoung saat namanya disebut, Taeyong kali ini langsung menyebutkan empat nama yang lain sekaligus.

"Lee Chan 4-1, Park Jimin 5-1, Jeon Jungkook 4-2, dan Kim Donghyuk 4-2. Selamat untuk kelima siswa yang terpilih. Kalian terpilih mewakili asrama kita. Kuharap kalian bisa memberikan yang terbaik. Untuk latihan kali ini sampai disini. Kita ketemu lagi minggu depan kecuali lima orang yang kusebutkan tadi. Kutunggu kalian dan Hansol tiap hari, sepulang sekolah untuk latihan disini."

Saat satu persatu anggota klub dance bubar, Taeyong berbalik untuk berbicara pada enam anggota tim dance lainnya. Namun, ia menemukan satu sosok yang harusnya tak berada disitu.

"Ya, apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Tanya Taeyong, siapa lagi kalau bukan pada si bungsu Kim?

"Lah hyung, kau kan tadi menyebutkan namaku."

Taeyong memutar bola matanya. "Terserah." Sementara Donghyuk lain yang Taeyong sebutkan namanya hanya tertawa. Karena kesamaan nama yang mereka miliki, bahkan dari marga pun Donghyuk sering mendengar kalau mereka adalah saudara kembar yang dipisahkan sejak lahir. Padahal wajah Donghyuk satu dan Donghyuk dua tak ada mirip-miripnya sama sekali.

"Ingat, latihan dimulai sepulang sekolah tiap hari di ruangan ini. Besok kita akan menentukan lagu dan gerakan-gerakannya. Aku dan Hansol menerima usulan gerakan. Jadi, kalian bebas berkreasi dan mendemokan gerakan kalian besok. Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"

"Hyung!" Donghyuk mengangkat tangannya. Bukan, bukan Donghyuk anggota klub dance. Tapi Donghyuk si maknae Youngster.

"Doyoung, bisa kau tarik adikmu dulu?" Taeyong melirik Doyoung yang sedari tadi diam saja di belakangnya.

"Dengarkan saja, Tae. Kau pasti akan berterima kasih setelah mendengarkan apa yang ia ucapkan setelahnya."

Taeyong beralih menatap Hansol yang memberi isyarat untuk mengiyakan saja ucapan Doyoung. Sehingga sekarang Taeyong dan Hansol kembali menatap Donghyuk.

"Aku punya info tentang anggota tim dance Sopa."

"Donghyuk dapat info itu dari fansku hyung!" lagi, Seungkwan harus memberitahu semua orang kalau ia mendapatkan info itu dari seorang Vernon Chwe.

Tapi tampaknya Taeyong tak menghiraukan Seungkwan dan meminta Donghyuk untuk segera menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Tapi hyung harus berjanji untuk mentraktirku dan Seungkwan di café depan nanti."

Taeyong memutar bola matanya sebelum berujar. "Iya. Cepat katakan siapa yang kau maksud." Bahkan Taeyong tak sadar Hansol sudah tak ada di sampingnya. Si jangkung itu memilih untuk menghampiri Seungkwan dan memintanya untuk membisikkan nama-nama yang Seungkwan tahu akan menjadi tim dance Sopa. Tak tahan karena Donghyuk yang terlalu lama.

"Perlu kusebutkan nama lengkap mereka juga hyung? Atau bahkan kelas? Posisi mereka di tim sukses Sopa?"

"Kim Donghyuk cepat katakan atau aku hanya akan mentraktir Seungkwan."

Jika traktirannya terancam hilang, Donghyuk tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain langsung memberitahu infonya. "Mereka semua anggota tim sukses Sopa. Seperti yang hyung tahu, anggota tim sukses Sopa didominasi anggota klub dance. Ten hyung, Yuta hyung, Sicheng, Junhui hyung, Minghao, Mark hyung dan Jackson hyung adalah perwakilan dari Sopa."

"Wow, apa mereka akan mengusung dance dengan _martial arts?_ " Soonyoung kembali bersuara sementara Taeyong tersenyum tipis.

"Kurasa kita sudah tahu siapa yang akan memenangkan kompetisi pertama ini." Dan Taeyong bertukar pandang dengan Hansol yang juga melempar seringaian kearahnya. Tampaknya ketua dan wakil ketua klub dance ini bisa bertelepati.

.

.

.

.

 _"_ _God! He really did that in Jung ssaem class?!"_

 _"_ _Yeah, and know what, he didn't get a detention! Because you know how much Jung ssaem favorism him."_

 _"_ _Not fair.. I ever got detention on her lesson."_

 _"_ _It's fair if you have a handsome face like me."_

Entah siapa yang memulai, yang pasti setelah salah satu dari mereka mengganti topic untuk berhenti membicarakan Bobby, mereka kembali menjadi _The real foreign swagger._ Bahkan mereka tak peduli kalau sedari tadi mereka sudah mengganggu paling tidak dua meja di depan mereka karena polusi suara yang mereka buat.

Dan Jung Jaehyun lah yang sekarang menjadi topic pembicaraan mereka. Mark yang mengawali pembicaraan tentang teman sebangku dan sekamarnya itu. Tentang bagaimana Jung ssaem, guru terkiller di asrama mereka, mendapati Jaehyun tertidur di kelasnya. Tapi bukannya memberikan detensi seperti yang lain, Jung ssaem malah melepaskan Jaehyun begitu saja.

 _"_ _And of course you must be the number one on your class if you want to escape her nightmares."_

 _"_ _Woah, so arrogant Jung. She just symphatic with you because you two share the same family's nama. It's Jung afterall."_

 _"_ _And don't forget you're not number one in study, Jae. Aren't you only got third place last year?"_

 _"_ _Your score even didn't pass Josh's score."_

 _"_ _Oh shut up!"_

Keempatnya tertawa saat melihat wajah Jaehyun yang sudah memerah. Jika kesal, wajah Jaehyun yang kelebihan pigmen putih itu sangat mudah memerah. Bahkan warna merah sudah menjalar ke telinganya.

 _"_ _Hey, let's play guessing game!"_

Kali ini Yuta yang mengganti topic pembicaraan. Keempatnya kemudian mengalihkan fokus mereka pada pemuda Jepang itu.

 _"_ _Guess who'll Taeyong choose to be on his team."_

Dan jika itu menyangkut Taeyong, entah kenapa rasa kesal Jaehyun yang masih ada tadi hilang entah kemana.

 _"_ _Ji Hansol?"_ Ten yang pertama kali mencoba menebak.

 _"_ _Oh, don't be stupid Ten. I mean who'll Taeyong and Hansol choose to be on their team."_

 _"_ _Moon Taeil of course."_ Tampaknya Johnny sedang tak ingin serius.

 _"_ _Should we laugh? Haha."_

 _"_ _Hey, he said let's play guessing game. Don't be too serious Lee."_

 _"_ _I'm pretty sure he'll choose Donghyuk."_

 _"_ _WHAT? That noisy boy? You're insane Jae."_

 _"_ _I mean not that Donghyuk, Mark. Kim Donghyuk, the one who in dance club. Not your lover."_

 _"_ _You wanna die, Jae?!"_

Ketiga hyung itu hanya memperhatikan pertengkaran kedua maknae mereka. Tak ada keinginan untuk melerai. Karena, pertengkaran keduanya sudah menjadi tontonan wajib setiap hari mereka. Dan setelah mereka merasa cukup dengan adu mulut kedua maknae itu, mereka kembali melanjutkan game mari-menebak-tim-lawan.

"Kau pernah dengar kalau Hansol punya saingan saat sebelum terpilih menjadi wakil ketua klub dance?" dan Yuta memulai gossip dalam bahasa koreanya. Pemuda Jepang itu tampaknya lebih senang menggunakan bahasa nasional di tempatnya tinggal sekarang jika sedang bergosip ria.

"Kau tahu segalanya tentang Hansol ya."

Yuta mengacuhkan Johnny dan melanjutkan gosipnya. "Kwon Soonyoung. Kudengar ia selevel dengan Hansol sayangnya karena Hansol lebih popular ia lah yang terpilih menjadi wakilnya Taeyong."

 _"_ _I also heard there is one of them that dance like Michael Jackson. What his name again?"_

 _"_ _Lee Chan, babe."_

 _"_ _Nah, thanks babe."_

Dan permainan mari-menebak-tim-lawan itu terus berlanjut sampai Ten kembali lapar dan meminta Johnny untuk memesan makanan untuknya lagi.

 _"_ _Babe, stop hanging out too much around Jae. His bad influence already got to you."_

 _"_ _I eat for health, hyung."_

 _"_ _Just admit you're besties with 4 pigs, John."_

 _"_ _Whatever."_

Dan Johnny harus kalah dari keempat sahabatnya dan beranjak untuk memesan makanan lagi. Kasihan dompetnya. Karena hari ini gilirannya yang membayar, dompetnya akan semakin tipis hari ini.

"Jae," selagi Johnny pergi, keempatnya segera merapatkan tubuh mereka dan mulai berbisik. "Kau tenang saja, kita akan membantumu melawan Bobby. Lagipula, Taeyong lebih cocok dengan siswa tertampan se-asrama Sopa dibanding dengan siswa terplayboy se-asrama Sopa."

Ya, saat keempatnya bersatu untuk memojokkan Johnny hanya satu alasannya. Apalagi kalau bukan membantu sahabat mereka yang bermarga Jung untuk mendapatkan cinta pertamanya.

"Hyung, bilang dong pada kekasihmu jadi orang pekaan dikit. Masa dia doang yang gak nyadar kalau Jae gak suka ada Bobby di tim kita karena Taeyong hyung."

"Bukannya gak peka, Cuma agak lemot."

"Bukan agak ya, tapi emang lemot. Ganti leader lah. Gimana kalau Nakamoto Yuta aja yang jadi leader Foreign Swagger?"

"Mati aja yuk bareng-bareng."

"Jahat."

Keempatnya buru-buru menyudahi meeting dadakan itu ketika Ten memberi isyarat kalau kekasihnya sudah kembali.

 _"_ _Hey, I got an idea!"_

Keempatnya menatap Johnny bingung karena ia kembali tanpa nampan berisi makanan yang Ten pesan. Tapi keempatnya memilih menunggu ide yang ingin Johnny sampaikan.

 _"_ _Let's play spy! We spy them. To know about who exactly on their team and what their strategic. Cool, yeah?"_

Kadang-kadang mereka harus mengakui kalau Johnny memang leader terbaik untuk mereka.

 _"_ _It's nice babe. But, where is my food?"_

 _"_ _Shit. I forgot to order it!"_

Atau mungkin tidak.

 **TBC**


	3. Three

**THREE**

 **Foreign Swagger**

 **NCT**

 **Rated-T**

 **Humor-Romance**

 **Jaeyong, Johnten, Doil, Yusol, Markhyuk, etc..**

 **Enjoy it ;)**

Bobby menusuri lorong perbatasan antara asrama Sopa dan Hanlim. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 00:15. Sudah satu jam lebih dari ketentuan berkeliaran di luar asrama. Namun siapa yang bisa memergokinya berkeliaran di jam segini ketika Bobby tahu semua jalan-jalan rahasia asrama ini?

Pemuda bermarga Kim itu berbelok ke arah kanan. Berkebalikan dengan posisi asramanya yang harusnya berbelok kearah kiri. Ya, Bobby berbelok kearah asrama Hanlim.

Pemuda itu mengunyah permen karet di mulutnya seraya membiarkan kakinya membawanya melewati pintu-pintu kamar tingkat lima di asrama Hanlim. Hingga kakinya berhenti di pintu bernomor 522. Pemuda itu membuang permen karetnya pada tong sampah di dekat pintu sebelum mengetuk pintunya.

Hanya perlu sekali ketukan hingga pintu itu terbuka. Bobby menyeringai melihat sosok yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

 _"_ _Someone miss me so much, huh?"_

Sosok yang berada di hadapan Bobby ikut menyeringai sebelum menarik Bobby untuk masuk ke dalam dan mengunci pintunya.

 _"_ _What take you so long?"_ sosok yang menarik Bobby kini melingkarkan tangannya di leher pemuda itu. Bobby meresponnya dengan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang sosok itu.

 _"_ _My roommate actually worse than yours. He didn't let me take the key with me so actually I just come here without the key. I prefer sleep outside than didn't come here."_ Bobby menggerakkan satu tangannya untuk meraih dagu sosok di hadapannya sebelum menyerang bibir _cherry_ yang sedari tadi tersaji begitu menggodakan di depannya.

Keduanya berciuman panas. Terjadi pergelutan untuk siapa yang lebih dominan, sebelum sosok itu mengalah dan membiarkan Bobby yang mendominasinya. Pemuda Sopa itu bahkan sudah menggendongnya dan membawanya ke kasur selama ciuman mereka berlangsung. Sosok itu mendesah kecewa saat Bobby melepas ciuman mereka untuk melemparnya keatas kasur.

 _"_ _Where's your roommate?"_

Sosok yang sekarang berada di bawahnya itu memutar bola matanya. _"Stop talking about him. Let's have OUR time."_

Bobby terkekeh. _"Sorry babe, you must be missing me so much."_

 _"_ _Shut up and kiss me again."_

Permintaan itu tentu dituruti Bobby dengan senang hati. Tanpa memperdulikan dimana roommate sosok di bawahnya yang bisa kapan saja merusak 'permainan' mereka, Bobby segera melahap sosok di bawahnya itu.

.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi begini kekasihnya sudah cemberut. Bagaimana Ten tidak kebingungan?

 _"_ _John, what's wrong?"_

Ten yang baru selesai mandi duduk di samping Johnny yang sedari tadi hanya duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya tanpa ada keinginan untuk beranjak.

 _"_ _Babe,"_ Johnny menghela nafasnya sebelum memeluk Ten. "Aku masih tak percaya Moon Taeil lebih dulu memikirkan tentang mata-mata dan sudah memata-matai kita duluan."

Ten memutar bola matanya. Lagi. kekasihnya ini sudah semalaman membicarakan tentang hal ini dan pagi ini ia harus mendengarnya lagi?

Jika kita kembali ke beberapa jam yang lalu, saat terjadi kerusuhan di chat room Foreign Swagger..

 **Foreign Swagger's room**

 **Mark :** Wow, wow hyungdeuls!

 **Jaehyun :** shut up Lee!

 **Mark :** fyi I called the hyungs, not you piggy

 **Ten :** Mark, it's already late to be rude at this time

 **Yuta :** Wae

 **Mark :** John hyung mana nih? John hyunnggieee~

 **Jaehyun** : Ewh.

 **Johnny** : What Lee

 **Mark** : I think someone told Hanlim's team abour our dance team!

 **Jaehyun :** And I'm thinking about one person now.

 **Yuta :** Kim Jiwon? Bobby Kim?

 **Jaehyun :** Deng. The right answer is Kim **Fucking** Bobby

 **Johnny :** Wait, you mean what? Bobby told who?

 **Mark :** Oh, right. Don't talk to Johnny Seo on night time. I forgot that.

 **Johnny :** Ayolah gaes, serius. Apa maksud kalian?

 **Mark :** Mau aku ato Jae yang cerita?

 **Jaehyun :** Don't include me for everything that has Bobby inside.

 **Ten :** So Mark?

 **Mark :** Jadi tadi aku sama Jae gak sengaja ketemu Youngster plus Seungkwan di koridor depan asrama

 **Jaehyun :** Lee Taeyong is so freaking beautiful under moonlight

 **Yuta :** Shut up Jung.

 **Mark :** Si **noisy-boy** a.k.a Kim Donghyuk tiba-tiba bilang gini ke kita

 **Mark :** "Mark Lee, sukses ya buat Matrial Artsnya!"

 **Jaehyun :** Please note that. He only said Mark's name

 **Ten :** Awww, don't need to brag about it Mark. We know he loves you

 **Johnny :** And ofc you love him back

 **Mark :** Shit Jae, I'm serious!

 **Yuta :** Serius kalo kau mencintainya juga? Wow, Mark Lee

 **Mark :** Argh! I'm out!

 **Jaehyun :** Sulky baby

 **Mark :** Shut up. Kalian sadar gak sih, darimana si Donghyuk tahu kalo kita mau mengusung tema Matrial Arts buat dance kita?!

 **Ten :** Mungkin dia punya 7th sense

 **Mark :** Wow, as expected from positive-boy -_-

 **Johnny :** Waktu kita ngomong kenceng-kenceng di Café beneran gak ada anak Hanlim kan?

 **Yuta :** Jangankan Hanlim, John. Yang satu asrama sama kita aja gak ada

 **Johnny :** Bahkan kita belum memberitahu semua anggotanya kan? Tentang konsep Matrial Arts? Kita baru menentukan anggotanya?

 **Jaehyun :** Mungkin ini yang dinamakan ikatan batin

 **Yuta :** Ikatan batin antara Johnny dengan Moon?

 **Ten :** Atau Mark dengan Donghyuk?

 **Mark :** Fuxk

 **Jaehyun :** Nope. It's bond between me and Taeyong

 **Yuta :** Shouldn't have asked -_-

 **Johnny :** GAYS SERIUS INI?!

 **Yuta :** GAYS? -_-

 **Ten :** Just admit it you're GAY too, Nakamoto-san

 **Mark :** Dikira becanda kali dari tadi ngomong -_-

 **Johnny :** MAKSUDNYA MOON TAEIL UDAH NGUTUS SPY BUAT MATA-MATAIN KITA DAN NYURI START DULUAN?!

 **Jaehyun :** Ya kurang lebih sih gitu

 **Johnny :** Ohmygod.

 **Mark :** Hyung, coba periksa itu John hyung masih idup gak?

 **Johnny :** Gue kira Cuma gue doang yang pinter

 **Johnny :** Bisa kepikiran buat ngutus mata-mata buat mata-matain Hanlim

 **Jaehyun :** Ternyata tetep aja Taeil hyung lebih pinter dari hyung

 **Mark :** BHAKS

 **Ten :** Aku mau ketawa tapi gak tega ngeliat mukanya Johnny :')

 **Yuta :** Mau gimana pun tetep sih ya Taeil ranking satu di sekolah ini secara keseluruhan juga

 **Jaehyun :** Ranking Johnny hyung mah satu persen pun gak mendekati ranking Taeil hyung

 **Marks :** Ngakaks

 **Ten :** Udah ah jangan ngebully Johnny mulu kasian L

 **Johnny :** Tahu jahat gak semua?

 **Yuta :** Cupcupcup~

 **Mark :** Makanya biar gak dicuri start peka dong hyung

 **Jaehyun :** Itu kayanya sindirian buat diri sendiri deh

 **Yuta :** Tau. Kasian Donghyuk kalo situ gak peka-peka

 **Ten :** Lah nyadar dong Jae, yang gapeka-peka udah dikodein berjuta-juta kali siapa? Lee Taeyong!

 **Mark :** Ngukuks

 **Jaehyun :** -_-

 **Johnny :** Udah ah. Bubar.

 **Johnny :** Besok mau gue tanya si Taeil apa maksudnya ngirim mata-mata

 **Yuta :** Paling juga besok lupa

 **Ten :** Udahlah babe, gausah. Gamasalah banget kan?

 **Johnny :** Bukan itu masalahnya beb. Kenapa dia bisa duluan kepikiran buat mainan spy

 **Johnny :** Kan itu ide murni dari aku

 **Mark :** Otak lu diobral kali hyung di pasar deket sekolah makanya pemikiran lu sama Taeil hyung sama

 **Jaehyun :** *ROTF*

 **Yuta :** Ato mungkin itu yang namanya jodoh

 **Ten :** Jahat L Kalo Johnny sama Taeil aku sama siapa? :'(

 **Jaehyun :** Sama Doyoung hyung lah

 **Mark :** HAHAHAHAHANJIR

 **Ten :** EWWWHHH

 **Yuta :** Udah ah bubar. Ngantuk nih mau bocan dulu. Byeee :*

 **Johnny :** Si Yuta kelamaan jomblo kenapa jadi nebar kiss gratis gitu?

 **Mark :** Udah ah, Mark juga mau bogan

 **Ten :** Bogan?

 **Mark :** Bobo ganteng. Bye hyunggss~

 **Johnny :** Jae, jangan tidur dulu

 **Johnny :** Bantuin hyung nyari solusi baru biar gak dikira ngikutin si Taeil make mata-mata segala

 **Jaehyun :** Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

 **Johnny :** -_-

Ten sudah semalaman menemani Johnny mencari ide lain untuk mengungguli kedudukan Hanlim karena start mereka sudah dicuri. Namun, sampai pemuda Thailand itu ketiduran kekasihnya belum juga menemukan ide.

"Sudahlah babe, gunakan saja ideku semalam. Kita nyelinap masuk ruang dance Hanlim."

Johnny mengerang. "Ten sayang, kita masuk ke daerah Hanlim aja udah diliatin kaya mau makan orang sama penghuninya. Apalagi kalo kita masuk markasnya Taeyong? Aku gak mau ngebiarin Taeyong nyabik-nyabik tubuh kamu. Sumpah, itu gak lucu."

Ten memutar bola matanya. "Lebay. Udah ah, cepetan mandi. Nanti telat masuk kelas." Dengan bersusah payah Ten menggeret tubuh raksasa Johnny dan mendorongnya untuk masuk kamar mandi.

Jika pemuda Chicago itu tak mandi juga walaupun sudah di dalam kamar mandi, jangan salahkan Ten jika ia meninggalkannya untuk masuk kelas duluan. Ten tak mau telat setelah ia memegang jabatan sebagai _vice student's chairman._ Jaga wibawa istilahnya.

Sebenarnya kekhawatiran Johnny juga berlebih. Toh itu wajar mencari celah lawan dalam kompetisi. Buktinya Johnny juga berpikiran untuk mengutus mata-mata. Hanya saja ya itu, mungkin otak Taeil lebih lancar daripada Johnny jadi ide itu muncul duluan di otaknya.

Dan biarkan lah Johnny yang masih meratapi nasib di dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

Seingat Jaehyun tadi ia sudah terbangun karena alarm Mark yang super berisik. Tapi kenapa Jaehyun masih merasa ia sedang bermimpi sekarang? Tak mungkin kan ia melihat sesosok bidadari cantik tengah berjalan di depannya di kehidupan nyata?

"Mark,"

"Iya tau Jae. Itu didepan Lee Taeyong. Makasih infonya btw."

Jaehyun tak memperdulikan nada sarkastik yang keluar dari bibir yang lebih muda. Tatapannya hanya tertuju pada Taeyong yang tengah berjalan bersama Doyoung. Yang semakin lama semakin mendekat kearah ia dan Mark tengah berdiri.

"Hyungs~ tungguin dong! Jahat banget ninggalin Hyukkie sendirian!"

Dan Jaehyun akhirnya sadar kalau itu bukan mimpi ketika melihat Donghyuk berlari di belakang Taeyong dan Doyoung. Karena sumpah, Jaehyun tak pernah berharap di dalam mimpinya ada Donghyuk. Bisa-bisa ia langsung terbangun mendengar suara toaknya itu.

Taeyong dan Doyoung tak perlu memutar badan mereka untuk melihat sosok Donghyuk karena nyatanya si bungsu Kim itu sudah menubrukkan tubuhnya kearah kakaknya dan teman sebangku kakaknya itu.

"Apa-apaan dia meluk Taeyong hyung seenaknya?" Mark melirik Jaehyun yang bergumam sendiri.

"Duh, iri."

 _"_ _Mark please tell your boyfriend to take his hands off from mine."_

 _"_ _Shit, Jae. I'm leaving."_

Kesal karena ujung-ujungnya ia yang dibully, Mark sudah ambil ancang-ancang untuk memutar badannya dan memilih mengambil jalan memutar menuju kelasnya daripada meladeni Jaehyun dan berpapasan dengan Donghyuk.

"Mark Lee!"

 _Shit shit shit._ Mark berteriak dalam hatinya. Kenapa bocah itu sadar duluan ia ada disitu?

 _"_ _Right.. come here, Donghyuk.. Brings Taeyong hyung along too."_ Harusnya Mark sadar lebih awal bersahabat dengan pemuda gila di sampingnya bukan sesuatu yang baik untuknya.

"Selamat pagi Mark Lee~ Mau ke kelas bareng gak?" Mark memutar bola matanya. Oh Tuhan, agresif sekali bocah di depannya ini.

" _Mark, be polite and response him. What has your mom taught you?"_ Mark ingin mengumpat rasanya. Apa-apaan Jung Jaehyun sok-sok menasihatinya? Mau cari muka di depan Lee Taeyong?

"Pagi." Walaupun pada akhirnya Mark tetap membalas sapaan yang dilontarkan Donghyuk. Mengabaikan Doyoung dan Taeyong yang menahan diri mereka untuk tak tertawa. Sementara Jaehyun yang berada di sampingnya mulai sibuk mengagumi betapa indahnya sosok Lee Taeyong yang tersenyum. Walaupun hanya sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Yaudah Dongie udah ada Mark kan? Hyung tinggal yah. Mau buru-buru ke kelas nih. Yuk, Tae!"

Doyoung tiba-tiba menarik tangan Taeyong membuat Jaehyun mendesah kecewa. Baru beberapa detik ia memandangi Taeyong dari dekat.

"Taeyong hyung hati-hati yaa~" namun ia puas sempat melontarkan nama itu dari mulutnya di depan sang pujaan hati. Meski dibalas dengan tatapan datar khas Lee Taeyong. Berwajah datar seperti itu saja sudah menggemaskan baginya.

"Ish, kalian menyebalkan! Dari tadi tak ada yang menyebut namaku. Memang hanya Taeil yang mengertiku!"

Doyoung kali ini benar-benar pergi, dengan menghentakkan kakinya kesal ke lantai. Taeyong tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa segera mengikuti sahabatnya itu di belakang.

"Betapa indahnya makhluk Tuhan yang satu itu.." tanpa sadar Jaehyun bergumam hingga Mark dan Donghyuk yang berada di dekatnya bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Aigoo.. segitu cintanya dengan Taeyong hyung. Jadi iri."

Mati kau Mark Lee. Kode keras yang harusnya bisa menampar wajahmu dengan keras.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Taeil melirik kearah Hansol yang sibuk dengan ponselnya di balik buku Fisika yang didirikan tegak di mejanya. Cara kuno untuk bermain hp saat pelajaran dimulai. Harusnya sih Taeil mengingatkan Hansol karena ia si ketua siswa. Dan Hansol harusnya sadar posisinya di tim sukses. Tapi berhubung ssaem mereka yang ini tak galak, Taeil hanya membiarkan teman sebangkunya itu asik dengan ponselnya.

"Jangan kira aku bermain yang tak penting, Moon. Aku baru saja mem-broadcast jadwal latihan untuk anggota dance tim kita agar mereka tak lupa datang latihan."

Taeil tersenyum tipis. "Tapi kulihat kau masih memasang foto Yuta untuk background chatmu."

Hansol meringis. "Namanya juga cinta, Tae."

Kadang Taeil tak mengerti, kenapa sahabatnya ini masih diam saja disaat ia sudah memendam perasaan pada pemuda Jepang itu sejak mereka pertama kali masuk ke sekolah ini. Saat dulu Hansol menolong Yuta dan dihadiahi senyuman manis pemuda itu.

"Sol,"

"Jangan paksa aku untuk mengatakan cinta, Tae. Karena mengagumi dari kejauhan itu sudah membuat hatiku bahagia."

Taeil memutar bola matanya. Sok puitis.

"Kukira kau akan bilang karena Yuta itu normal."

"Tak mungkin ia normal kalau sahabat-sahabatnya _gay,_ Moon Taeil. Lagipula sulit untuk menjadi pria normal jika kau hidup selama hampir lima tahun dikelilingi oleh makhluk batangan."

"Buktinya ia belum pernah pacaran."

"Kau bilang Lee Taeyong yang belum pernah pacaran normal?"

Oh iya, Taeil melupakan sahabatnya yang satu itu. Si _ice-princess_ Oh, ia bisa dibunuh Taeyong jika pemuda Lee itu tahu ia menjulukinya _princess._ Di geng kecilnya, memang hanya Taeyong yang mengaku belum pernah pacaran sejak ia dilahirkan ke dunia ini. Miris sekali mengingat wajahnya yang cantik-uhuk-tampan.

"Oh ya, Shim ssaem masih sibuk mencatat kan?" Hansol menaruh ponselnya kembali ke saku blazernya.

"Uhm."

"Kalo gitu aku mending nyoret-nyoret di kertas buat skema latihan nanti. Si tuan puteri menyuruhku semalam."

Tuh kan, bukan hanya dia yang menjuluki Taeyong tuan puteri. Salahkan Taeyong yang masih terlihat manis dengan wajah yang dingin seperti itu.

Dan karena memang bukan urusan Taeil jika bersangkutan dengan dance, si ketua siswa memilih untuk kembali memperhatikan Shim ssaem yang masih sibuk menuliskan catatan-catatan rumus di papan tulis. Sebenarnya keki juga kalo pelajaran eksak hanya ditulis di papan tulis tanpa penjelasan rinci. Tapi berhubung otaknya sudah bisa menyimpan rumus-rumus itu dalam memorinya hanya dengan menyalinnya di buku catatannya, Taeil tak masalah dengan cara pengajaran Shim ssaem. Tak apalah sombong sedikit.

.

.

.

.

Jarang melihat Johnny Seo jalan sendirian di koridor sekolah. Biasanya gengnya selalu lengkap mengintilinya atau paling tidak ada si mungil Ten yang selalu bergelayut manja di sampingnya.

"Moon Taeil!" beruntung Johnny menemukan si musuh bebuyutannya lebih cepat dari yang ia kira. Ia pikir ia harus memeriksa satu persatu ruangan untuk mencari dimana Moon Taeil bersembunyi. Tapi sialnya bagi Johnny karena ada _bodyguard_ yang setia di samping Taeil. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Kim Doyoung.

"Ngapain kau kesini?" Lihat, yang ditanya siapa yang jawab siapa.

"Aku memanggil Moon Taeil ya, bukan Kim Doyoung. Diam deh." Masih untung Johnny berbicara menggunakan bahasa Korea. Kalau ia berbicara dengan bahasa inggris bisa bengong Doyoung.

"Bagaimana tim dancemu? Apa Taeyong memilih yang terbaik untuk timnya? Harusnya sih iya, karena kalian harus waspada dengan tim dance asramaku."

Doyoung yang tak terima lagi-lagi mewakili Taeil untuk buka suara. "Enak saja. Urusi saja timmu. Memangnya Ten bisa mengurus tim dengan baik jika ia makan saja masih disuapi seperti bayi."

"Doyoung.." Doyoung mengabaikan Taeil yang menyikutnya pelan. Mengingatkan untuk tak memulai masalah dengan JohnTen couple.

 _"_ _Hellooo~ Is Moon Taeil here? I can neither hear or see him."_

"Semuanya berjalan baik, John. Terima kasih sudah peduli untuk menanyakannya." Akhirnya Taeil lah yang menjawab Johnny. Setelah Taeil menggenggam tangan Doyoung erat, mengisyaratkan kekasihnya itu untuk menutup mulutnya rapat.

"Wah, _finally I hear that beautiful voice._ "

Beruntung Doyoung tak begitu paham bahasa Inggris. Jika tidak, apa yang akan Doyoung lakukan kalau tahu Johnny baru saja menggoda kekasihnya itu?

"Aku ingin tahu konsep apa yang kalian gunakan. Boleh aku ikut kalian? Kalian pasti ingin ke ruang latihan dance kan?" Johnny mulai memancing.

Setelah berpikir lama saat melakukan ritual paginya, akhirnya muncul satu ide brilliant menurutnya. Ya, meski Ten menolak mentah-mentah saat ia memberitahu rencananya. Jika ia tak kesampaian bermain mata-mata dengan tim Hanlim, kenapa tak terang-terangan saja masuk ke daerah lawan?

"Silahkan kalau kau mau bogeman mentah dari Taeyong."

" _Well Doyoung, I think Taeyong is too lean to have the urge for doing that."_

 _"_ _Well, you can expect that from Taeyong then."_ Saat Taeil membalas ucapan Johnny dengan bahasa yang sama dengannya, saat itu juga Johnny skak mat di tempat.

 _"_ _What? You mean Taeyong is stronger than he looks like?"_

 _"_ _Just come to our dance room if you want to see that. Bye, John!"_

Johnny benar-benar terlihat seperti orang idiot saat Taeil menarik Doyoung untuk segera pergi dari hadapan Johnny. Mematung di tengah-tengah koridor yang masih ramai dengan siswa yang lalu lalang. Membuatnya dihadiahi beberapa tatapan aneh dari siswa yang lalu lalang.

"Taeil, apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan dengan bahasa asing itu?" merasa sudah cukup jauh dari Johnny akhirnya Doyoung tak bisa lagi memendam rasa penasarannya.

"Johnny bilang Taeyong itu terlalu kurus untuk meninjunya."

"U-uh, benar sih. Aku juga gak tau kenapa mengancamnya dengan tinjuan Taeyong. Ia kan _grandpa_ " Selamat untuk Taeyong karena mendapat julukan baru lagi.

"Tapi aku tadi meyakinkan Johnny kalau Taeyong benar-benar bisa meninjunya."

"Dan ia percaya?"

"Kau lihat bagaimana ekspresinya tadi?"

"Seperti seorang idiot?"

"Binggo."

Doyoung tersenyum puas. Ah, kadang-kadang kekasihnya itu memang tak terduga. Jangan tertipu dengan wajah tenang dan berwibawanya. Bahkan tanpa berbiacara banyak seperti Doyoung ia bisa mengkadali buaya.

.

.

.

.

"Teeeennn~ _please include my fencing~"_

 _"_ _We can't fucking bring the sword, Jack. Stop fooling around."_

 _"_ _B-but.. I've mastered fencing before I know matrial arts!"_

 _"_ _We can't fucking do that on Fencing's attribute. Just shut up, Jack!"_

 _"_ _But!"_

Rasanya kepala Ten sudah siap pecah. Kenapa timnya sangat susah diatur tak seperti yang ia duga? Ugh, rasanya Ten ingin menangis di dada Johnny sekarang juga. Kemana lagi kekasih raksasanya itu.

Sudah lewat dari satu jam dan kelima anggota yang dipilih masih memerdebatkan konsep yang akan mereka usung. Dan rata-rata menolak konsep matrial arts yang diusulkan Ten. Alasannya sama, konsep itu sudah sering mereka gunakan dari tahun ke tahun saat kompetisi dance antar asrama dilangsungkan. Dan rata-rata anggota klub dance paling tidak sudah merasakan dua kali konsep matrial arts saat mewakili tim Sopa. Yah, termasuk Ten dan Yuta.

Junhui mengusulkan konsep seksi. Bahkan ia mengusulkan ada adegan _touch-here-touch-there._ Bisa mati Ten kalau mengiyakan konsep yang diusulkan Junhui. Sudah tahu kekasih _giant_ -nya itu posesif.

Minghao malah lebih parah. Ia mengusulkan konsep _b-boy_ dan memasukkan _headspin_ dalam daftar utama. Duh, Ten tak mau otaknya mendadak tumpul kalau terlalu banyak melakukan _headspin._

Dan Jackson sibuk merengek dari tadi untuk memasukkan unsur _fencing_ dalam dance mereka. _Hell_ , Ten tak mau dance sambil membawa-bawa pedang tipis ala _fencing._ Kalau ada bagian tubuhnya yang tertusuk kan bahaya.

Mungkin hanya Mark dan Sicheng saja yang menyetujui usul matrial arts. Lebih kepada Marknya yang pendiam dan tak mau ambil pusing dengan urusan seperti ini, dan Sicheng yang memang ahli dalam hal matrial arts.

"Yutaaaa~ suruh Johnny kesini cepaaaat!"

Yuta hanya memutar bola matanya saat Ten mulai merengek kepadanya. Harusnya ia bisa kan menelpon sendiri Johnny, kenapa harus menyuruhnya. Yah, tapi karena ia kasihan juga melihat wajah kusut Ten ia tak menolaknya dan segera mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi Johnny.

 _"_ _Yo?"_

 _"_ _John, come to dance room. Now."_

 _"_ _What? I'm in council's room."_

 _"_ _Just leave it to Jaehyun and Mark. Your boyfriend already whining at me."_

 _"_ _Damnit. That kids didn't even show their heads here!"_

 _"_ _Ugh, just leave to whoever and come here quickly! You want Ten to lock you outside tonight?"_

 _"_ _Shit. I'm coming."_

 _"_ _Good. I'm hanging up"_

Yuta langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Johnny.

"Nakamoto~"

 _"_ _Shut up. He's coming."_

Semoga Johnny datang lebih cepat karena Yuta tak ingin mendengar rengekan Ten terus menerus.

.

.

.

.

Seolah tak sadar jika Johnny sudah sibuk mengumpati namanya dari tadi, Jaehyun tetap berjalan dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Tentu dengan Mark yang terpaksa ikut di belakangnya.

 _"_ _Jae, I will kill you for sure if there is Donghyuk there."_

 _"_ _Oh shut up, Mark. there'll be sure Donghyuk there."_

 _"_ _Argh! Tell me why I keep following you?!"_

 _"_ _Because you love me, Mark Lee."_

 _"_ _Ewh, no thanks. You're worse than Donghyuk."_

Jaehyun tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya membuat Mark menabrak tubuh bongsor pemuda Jung itu dan terpental beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Ya-"

"Wow, Mark Lee. Sadarkah apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan?"

"Yang mana?"

"Bagian _you're worse than Donghyuk._ "

Alis tebal Mark naik. " _So?_ "

" _You admit that Donghyuk actually not that bad, stupid."_

" _WHAT?_ "

Jaehyun memutar bola matanya. Mark Lee _and his stupidness._

"Akui saja kalau kau mulai luluh, Mark. Paling juga bentar lagi kau yang mengejar-ngejarnya."

" _Hell no! That's so absurd."_

Jaehyun memilih tak membalas ucapan Mark karena ia sadar mereka sudah sampai di depan ruang latihan dance tim Hanlim. Bahkan Jaehyun sempat-sempatnya mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengecek penampilannya. Membuat Mark ingin muntah di tempat. Jaehyun terlalu berlebihan seperti ia akan pergi untuk kencan pertamanya. Padahal mereka disini hanya untuk memberikan Taeyong makanan dan minuman yang mereka beli di luar asrama.

 _Tok tok tok_

Jaehyun tak lupa untuk mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Kalau ia tiba-tiba masuk dan muncul dengan wajah tampannya yang luar biasa dan membaut Taeyong terkena serangan jantung kan gawat. Oh, biarkanlah Jaehyun bermimpi setinggi tubuhnya Johnny.

"Masuk!"

Terdengar suara Hansol dari dalam. Dan tentu saja Jaehyun tak menunggu lama untuk membuka pintunya dan memasang senyum paling tampannya ketika tujuh pasang mata tertuju padanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Apa Johnny mengirim kalian untuk memata-matai kami?" Hansol yang lagi-lagi buka suara. Sebelumnya ia sudah membaca pesan Doyoung yang menyuruh tim dance agar hati-hati kalau tiba-tiba salah satu dari tim sukses Sopa datang. Katanya sih takut ada yang nantangin Taeyong buat adu tinju. Karena Hansol sahabat yang baik, tentu saja ia harus melindungi Taeyong yang disenggol dikit saja bisa-bisa sudah jatuh terjerembab.

"Harusnya kami yang bertanya hyung! Darimana si Donghyuk bisa tahu kalau tim kami kemungkinan besar pakai konsep matrial arts?!" tiba-tiba Mark menyeeruak di samping Jaehyun membuat pintu ruang latihan itu terbuka semakin lebar.

"Lah, perasaan Donghyuk gak ngomong apa-apa." Yang merasa namanya disebut menatap Mark bingung.

"Bukan Donghyuk kau yang kumaksud, duh kenapa ada dua Donghyuk sih disini?"

"Di timmu ada dua Mark kan?" yang Mark ketahui bernama Soonyoung bersuara.

" _Whatever._ Pokoknya jelasin kenapa si Donghyuk yang adeknya Doyoung hyung itu bisa tau kalo tim kita mau make konsep matrial arts!"

Taeyong tiba-tiba tertawa. Tertawa dengan nada sarkastik tentunya. Tapi bagi Jaehyun itu adalah suara tawa yang terindah yang pernah ia dengar. Ingin Jaehyun menarik kaos hitam yang dikenakan Taeyong saat itu juga dan mencium bibir Taeyong agar meredam suara tawa itu, karena, hanya ia yang boleh mendengarnya tertawa. Ugh, dasar Jung-posesif-Jaehyun.

Setelah beberapa detik tertawa, Taeyong kembali dalam mode dinginnya dan menatap Mark dengan tatapan datarnya. "Bukan rahasia lagi tim Sopa menggunakan konsep matrial arts. Coba ingat-ingat konsep apa yang kalian gunakan tiga kali berturut-turut dalam kompetisi dance?"

Mark terdiam untuk berpikir. Sebelum mengumpat dalam bahasa asing " _Damnit Seo Youngho.."_

"Jadi, kalau tak ada urusan lagi disini bisa tolong keluar? Kami ingin mulai latihan."

Sebenernya tanpa disuruh juga Mark sudah siap untuk keluar karena sumpah ia benar-benar malu sekarang. Tapi entah kenapa apa yang ada di pikirannya dengan yang ada di pemikiran sahabat tercintanya selalu bertolak belakang. Oh ingatkan Mark betapa ia mencintai Jung Jaehyun.

Karena apa? Karena sahabat tercintanya itu malah berjalan mendekati kerumunan tim dance Hanlim yang berkumpul di tengah-tengah ruangan. Tapi entah kenapa tak ada yang menghentikan Jaehyun yang semakin mendekat kearah seseorang yang mendadak panik ketika sadar bahwa sedari tadi dua iris coklat Jaehyun hanya tertuju padanya.

"Hyung," dan tiba-tiba berjongkok di samping sosok yang tak lain adalah Taeyong. Yang semakin panik ketika suara Jaehyun yang sudah berat terdengar semakin berat.

"Kata Donghyuk kau melewati makan siang tadi. Harusnya kau bisa menjaga tubuhmu sendiri, hyung. Apa memang kau butuh seseorang untuk mengurusimu?"

Sialan Jung Jaehyun dengan segala keabsurdannya. Mungkin itu yang sedang Taeyong umpatkan dalam hatinya.

"Aku membawakanmu makanan dari luar karena mungkin kau bosan dengan makanan kantin sehingga tak makan siang di kantin tadi. Oh ya, aku membelikanmu _brownies_ juga. Kau kan suka yang manis-manis. Dan jangan lupakan Frappuccino Greentea kesukaanmu hyung."

Taeyong menatap satu pesatu makanan yang dijejerkan Jaehyun di depannya.

"K-kau tahu darimana semua makanan kesukaanku?" Taeyong bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari makanan-makanan di depannya. Ugh, salahkan ia yang bahkan tak sempat sarapan dan melewatkan jam makan siang. Perutnya mendadak berteriak saat melihat makanan-makanan di depannya. Terlebih itu makanan favoritnya.

Jaehyun tersenyum lembut dan tanpa Taeyong sadari adik kelasnya itu semakin dekat dengannya. Bahkan Taeyong tampaknya benar-benar terlalu fokus dengan makanan favoritnya sehingga tak sadar wajah Jaehyun hanya berjarak beberapa senti darinya. Ia baru tersadar saat suara berat khas Jaehyun terdengar begitu dekat dengannya.

" _That was called bond between us, hyung.."_

Taeyong terpaku tanpa pernah berpikiran untuk menolehkan wajahnya ke samping. Karena jika ia lakukan, bisa-bisa sesuatu yang tak ia inginkan terjadi.

Terima kasih untuk Jaehyun karena sudah menunjukkan adegan yang biasanya hanya ada di drama-drama di depan enam pemuda yang menonton mereka dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Sementara satu pemuda yang masih berdiri di depan pintu ruang dance itu menepuk jidatnya keras. _Damned_ Jung Jaehyun _and his flirty mode._

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Haihai~ sesuai yang dijanjikaaaann~ akhirnya aku memutuskan ending chapter ini dengan adegan greget dari Jaeyong~ Aaaaa papih mamihkuuuu 3

Btw, yang nungguin Foreign Swagger 1st version, keep sabar aja yaaah . Mentok nih, biasa wb buat chapter tiganya tiba-tiba ngeganggu. Dan mungkin aku gabisa secepetnya update karena banyak rencana (masih rencana yang semoga bukan Cuma wacana) jalan sama temen yang katanya sih kangen .-.

Tapi jangan kaget ya kalo aku tiba-tiba ngepost ff baik itu drabble maupun oneshot sebelum update Foreign Swagger yang 1st versionnya, hehe :v


End file.
